


Scorpion's Den

by tadanomarz



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I left Corrin's spouse up in the air tbh, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, The Kanas' are twins though!, consider it akin to a paralogue/enemy capture mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Corrin leads a rescue mission to save her children from an unknown assailant. It leads her to meeting the infamous Mechanist Sasori,  who had been lurking in the nearby town, who might have supposedly kidnapped them.However, certain revelations prompt her to make a decision, whether to turn an enemy into an ally.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	Scorpion's Den

The army of automations come in droves, they’re like annoying bugs asking to be smashed. Corrin tears through machinery with the Yato, cutting away their limbs and their weaponry. She won’t stop until she saves her children from their abductor. 

According to Yukimaru’s report, there was a rumor going around about strong mercenaries going missing lately from the nearby town they previously stayed at. Her twins, Kana and Kano hadn’t come back home that night with Midori.  Her allies have spread out in the dimly lit labyrinth dug into the side of the mountain. After receiving a tip off from Yukimaru, they had gone immediately and she was flanked by her siblings and their retainers and they formed a small rescue squad.

Yukimaru had been gracious enough to send for a few of Hoshidan forces to accompany them who were stationed close to the town just to be safe. 

“Nothing down here!” Niles calls from a distant corridor. 

“Nor from this way.” Her older sister, Hinoka yells from another. 

They had come to a dead end, almost all of the corridors were littered by enemy automations. Yet there was no one present to operate them, which left the Dragon noble puzzled. It felt like they had been running in circles, which put a large pit into Corrin’s stomach.

When a hand is placed onto her shoulder, Corrin nearly slices them down, but stops when she sees her brother’s face. 

“At ease, sister.” Leo said, his voice dropped into a whisper. “One of our allies appeared to find something.” 

“Who?” Corrin demanded, it came off more hoarse than she anticipated. Her eyes darted across the empty hall, but she hears the whirring of the automations in the distance.

“Just get on.” Leo commands, and with a rough tug of his hand, Corrin climbs atop his steed and holds on tight. He urges his steed into a canter, and it dives back into the enemy forces. 

With their combined efforts, between Leo’s magic and Corrin’s blade they leave a wake of broken dolls behind them. Eventually they come to a dead end, with a large cavern wall. Leo’s steed slows down into a trot and approaches four distinctive shadows.

“Oh, Lord Leo, you’ve returned!” A girl’s voice calls out, she lifts her torch to reveal a spark of pink hair. “And you’ve brought Lady Corrin with you? Good, it spares us the time. ” 

“Indeed, I have, Sakura.” Leo acknowledges the Oni Chieftain with a nod, then glances to a shorter shadow. “Lady Chiyo, your findings?”

Corrin lets herself off her brother’s horse, looking distantly at a shorter woman hunched over the wall. She spots an automation nearby, which suspects must be the elder’s steed. 

“Well, I can’t take all the credit here.” Chiyo drawled, now jumping up to face them. “We ought to give credit to this kid here.” She gestures to the kitsune with them who beams, “but from my observations, it’s really him.”

“Who?” An anxious feeling bubbles in Corrin’s chest, glancing between them. 

“My grandson.” Chiyo answers, her forehead creases together, expression sullen. “He went gone rogue some twenty years ago though. His name is Sasori, and these automations used here had his brand on them.”

“Sasori. He was in King Garon’s court for a time as a Sorcerer.” Leo comments, narrowing his eyes, “But I thought my Father executed him on a whim because of a disagreement.” 

“Oh, I thought I heard about that too.” A masked ninja in the back said, “But I also heard rumors he escaped by the skin of his teeth.” 

“How do we get to him?” Corrin asks, with a furrowed brow. 

“I know Lady Corrin!” The kitsune announced adamant, he pointed back to the wall. “The wall’s hollow over here, which means if we attack it it’ll crumble and we can get inside. It’ll be easy peasy, ya know?”

“That makes sense!” Corrin said with a nod, “Thank you, um–” 

“Naruto, Lady Corrin!” Naruto grins and gestures to the masked ninja, “And that’s Kakashi!”

Kakashi bowed his head slightly, then turned toward Leo. “A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Anyway, we were discussing whether it'd probably be wise to hit the wall with magic instead of regular weapons.”

Leo hummed in contemplation, narrowing his gaze to Sakura. “What scrolls do you have on hand?”

“A Rabbit and Dragon Scroll, milord.” Sakura replied, “we might be able to make a dent with more spellcasters, however.” 

As if on cue, a hoard of footsteps approached them. Upon glancing around, Corrin watched Orochi and Niles come together. Azura rode with Camilla, while Kaze ran beside them. She also spotted her older brother Ryoma who matched pace with Elise’s horse.

“So what are we doing here, Lord Leo?” Niles inquires, with a raised brow. “Your orders?”

“Those with magic are to–” Leo begins, but is interrupted by a distant call of  _ hey!  _

A malig knight swoops in, landing nearby Camilla’s mount. “Just made it in time, yeah.” 

“Deidara.” Sakura gives him a dirty look, teeth clenched. “you’re  _ late _ .”

The blond gives a shrug and pats his wyvern. Leo groans. 

“ _ As I was saying _ , those with magic are to simultaneously attack the wall. It’s hollow, which means we’ll be able to break it down quickly.” Leo stated to the group, “we break inside, and hopefully confront the enemy commanding the automations.”

Their forces are quick to go into formation, forming a half circle around the wall. Once positioned, Leo directs the attack immediately and magic is casted. Nohrian and Hoshidain magic combine, blasting through the wall. It collapses and Deidara’s the first to rush in through the dust cloud.

“Urgh, Deidara, you’re supposed to await orders!” Sakura yells, heaving her club, and runs after him. 

Their group takes the initiative to follow, and they find themselves inside a large room. However, its decorated, looking well lived in. At the other side, it appeared to be a workshop of sorts and a bed. There were paper screens covering half of it, and when Corrin squinted she watched a single shadow move. 

“No wonder I heard a racket outside,” A voice rumbled with disdain. “it appears  _ rats _ had gotten into my base.”

“Where are the children?” Corrin demanded, while she staggered forward closer to where Sasori was. 

“Children? I’m afraid I don’t know anything about that.” The voice replied with irritation, “But how rude of you to come uninvited.” 

Shadows lunge at the group, and instinctively Corrin cleaves through one of them. A wooden appendage almost stabs her, but someone swoops and grabs her by the waist, rescuing her. When she looks up, she sees the blond Malig knight from before. He flies his mount high, giving them an aerial view. When the dust clears away, Corrin gasps in horror. 

These weren’t standard automations used for battle. Normally, they looked akin to traditional Hoshidain dolls, armed with a bow and shuriken, but instead large scorpions prowled around. Alongside them are taller humanoid ones, others shaped like transformed Wolfskin and Kitsune. 

Their wooden appendages rattled as they clashed with her family. 

“So the rumors are true then,” Chiyo said, while avoiding one of the scorpions. “That you trapped spirits of the land and humans into these grotesque things.”

“ _ So  _ you came too, Grandmother?” Sasori calls from his spot, his silhouette shifts behind the wooden screens. “I thought you’d appreciate my work, it took me awhile to complete the process. Especially the ones I killed and turned into them.” 

Corrin braced herself closer to Deidara, she felt  _ sick.  _

“Hold on, hm!” Deidara yells over his shoulder, and his undead mount dives down, missing a slew of shuriken. 

Corrin’s eyes widen when she catches a glimpse of what attacked them. She felt her heart stop, prompting her to grip onto Deidara’s back tighter.

“What’s up, Princess?” Deidara asked, glancing over. 

A large dragon automation appeared in the midst of the battle, it eerily reminded her of the form both she and her children took when using their dragonstone. A million thoughts raced through her head, but she had to confirm it. 

“Please, bring me to him, I need to ask him.” Corrin was trying to keep her voice steady, rage bubbled in her gut. Her dragonstone pulsed in her pocket, reacting to her emotions. 

Deidara obeyed, lowering them close to the wooden screens. Corrin hopped off his wyvern, unsheathing the Yato and its power thrummed against her skin. 

“Lady Corrin!”  Orochi closed the distance between them, while Elder Chiyo and Sakura were at her heels. 

Deidara glanced between them, and urged for his mount to begin to fly.

“I’ll leave things to you then, yeah?” Deidara asked, “His  _ art _ sucks, so I’ll go blow ‘em up!” 

“Thank you, Deidara.” Corrin said, watching the blond fly away back into the fray. She turned back to her allies. 

“I want to confront him first, if the rumor is true.” Corrin confesses, casting a glance at the other end of the cavern.

There in the distance, sits a sole enemy sat atop a scorpion automation. He was lounging atop it like a throne. 

Orochi purses her lips, while Chiyo narrows her eyes. 

“Do you plan to capture him?” Orochi inquires, “to add among our ranks?”

“It all depends on his answer.” Corrin admits, nodding firmly. “If you wouldn’t mind backing me up? Be wary of any traps, I doubt it’ll be easy.”

True enough, various mechanisms were implemented into the tatami mats spread across the floor. The screens divided the room, obstructing a full view of them. Corrin glides across, jumping off suspicious tiles and heads for her target. 

She skids to a stop, clenching the hilt of the Yato. 

“Where are the children?” Corrin repeated, gaze hard set onto the mechanist. “I’m not leaving without them!”

Sasori looks down at her from his seat, expression unreadable. He studies her face, not saying a word.

“What have you done to them?” Corrin asks, taking another step forward.

“Ah. No wonder you look familiar.” Sasori mutters, eyes lighting up briefly in acknowledgement, then furrows his brow. “Had I known her highness would be knocking at my door, I would have prepared some  _ tea _ .”

His sarcasm was making her angrier.

“Is there a misunderstanding?” Sasori suddenly asks, expression perplexed. He then scoffs, tilting his head. “How do I know you aren’t just a puppet for our beloved King?”

This makes Corrin stop, she hesitates. 

“You made an automation out of the dragon I transformed into.” Corrin begins quietly, “where have you seen it?”

“In the nearby town.” Sasori lifts up his chin, tone condescending. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it  _ if _ you beat me?”

Corrin grits her teeth, then flashes a signal. Sakura, who was sneaking behind him, jumps up and slams into his back with her club.

“SHANAAAAAROOOOOOOO!” Sakura yelled with a fierce cry, causing Sasori’s automation to stumble.

Sasori clicked his tongue, knocking an arrow and attempting to shoot.

“I don’t think so!” Orochi yelled, summoning forth a tiger spirit who clawed into his side.

Chiyo shoots a hoard of shuriken from his left, completing the square, trapping him. There was no escape. Despite his initial lofty arrogance and bravado, he looked haggard.

Orochi captures him successfully, but the children are nowhere in sight. It doesn’t make Corrin feel any better, she could only hope they were safe somewhere.

Sasori has been knocked off his automation, his limbs now tied. The roaring battle nearby seemed to slow down too, signaling the end.

“Now talk.” Corrin demanded.

Sasori scrutinized her, his expression scrunched up into a scowl; he looked he was taking her apart like a doll. Something appeared to click, prompting a smirk.

“Little princess, your naïvety will be the end of you someday.” Sasori said with a sneer. “But fortunately for you, they weren’t beneficial enough material for me.”

“Material? What the hell’s your problem, old man?” Sakura yelled, kicking him with her foot. “Lady Corrin’s children aren’t objects-“

“Brats, you can come out now.” Sasori grunted, rolling his head to the ground.

On a nearby wall, a secret compartment unlatched, and out tumbled the twins, all in one piece. Corrin drops the Yato, soon collecting them in her arms. 

“Mama! Don’t hurt him!” Kana cried out, frowning. 

“He saved us from the bad guys before!” Kano clutched onto her arm, burrowing his head close.

“Sasori...” Chiyo uttered, brows knitting together in concerned.

“A pity you haven’t died, old hag.” Sasori spat, earning another kick from Sakura. His eyes narrow. “You’re wasting your strength kicking a dead horse, little girl.”

Sakura bristles, but Chiyo places a hand on her shoulder. 

“You have much to explain.” Corrin said, with a frown. “We’re taking you back with us.”

“How arrogant of you to believe I’d comply easily.” Sasori’s half lidded gaze flickered back, frowning. He looked bored. 

Sakura scopes up Sasori, hauling him over her shoulder. She glares at him, while he seems unaffected. 

“Recover all the weapons you destroyed then.” Sasori said, it sounded like a request but felt more like a demand, “and seal up the cave, like hell I’d want someone else other than me here.”

* * *

Interrogation back in their base castle doesn’t go as easily planned. Sasori has been thrown into a cell, given a meal every couple of hours. When approached by the others during guard duty, most came off fairly annoyed. 

Corrin has seen her children often going to the jail to keep him company, it boggles her mind. She didn’t understand why he lied about the circumstances. He easily spoke to them in low whispers so no one in the front couldn’t hear. This prompted her to go herself. She brushed past the guard on duty and walked down to his cell. It was the third one down, and when she approached she watched Chiyo approach. 

“Oh, Lady Corrin.” Chiyo acknowledged. “Coming to see my grandson?”

“Yes.” Corrin nods, “Did you try to talk with him?”

Chiyo sighs, “He wouldn’t talk with me- really.”

“It’s because I have nothing to say to you, you old hag.” Sasori’s voice bounces across the walls. There’s a beat of silence. “Ah, so has the princess come to see me?”

Placing a hand onto the elders shoulder, Corrin smiles at her. 

“I’ll help you out.” She whispers to her, “and get to the bottom of this.”

When she approaches his cell, she sees him lounging on the cell cot. He looked like he was asleep, but she knows he’s faking it.

“Sasori.” Corrin calls, placing a hand onto the metal gate. “I’ve come for an explanation.”

Sasori lazily opens up a single eye, then languidly rises from the bed. His red hair is disheveled, and he looks terrible. 

“Have you followed my orders?” Sasori’s voice is low, he tilts his head.

“Yes, every single one of them have been collected.” Corrin replies, trying to keep her voice steady. 

It was a grueling process, having to collect all the automation parts. Especially the... special ones made with the souls of the deceased. Although they were broken, it felt like the dead judged them with their artificial eyes for helping their murderer.

“Good.” Sasori appears to visibly relax, slumping against the stone wall. “Even the grotesque ones?”

“Yes, now please, I'd like the truth.” Corrin hissed, gripping the bar. “The twins mentioned you saved them, is that the truth?”

“It was on a whim.” Sasori shrugs, “but I did.”

“What happened?” Corrin’s brows knit, she didn’t want to play into his game of beating around the bush any longer.

“I happened to be in that town to scope out potential material.” Sasori confessed, it made Corrin shiver. “They happened to be confronted by something strange, invisible- but it prompted one of them to transform. Normally I wouldn’t have cared about that, but since I was within the vicinity it attacked me too.”

Corrin’s blood ran cold. It was the invisible enemies, the ones causing trouble for _ everyone. _

“Your daughter saved me, which got me involved with them, while your son naïvely asked me if I was alright. I could’ve killed them, but I didn’t.” Sasori continued listlessly, “because I was surprised the enemy _ finally _ came out of the shadows.”

“You know about-“ Corrin starts.

Sasori huffs out a laugh, smug. “I have a spy network, Princess. I’ve been well informed of the chaos you’ve sown.”

“Anyway, after defeating them, those brats tried to heal me.  _ A stranger. _ ” Sasori sighed, running a hand through his hair. “To think their foolishness runs in the family.”

Corrin couldn't even deflect that one, because it was true. She might have done the same.

“They told me they got separated from a friend. Because they were injured, I offered to take them back to my base. I healed them there, and was planning to return them within a few days, but you saved me the effort.” Sasori concluded.

“There must be an actual reason why you saved them though. Why should I believe you?” Corrin replies, frowning.

“What  _ you _ did to them.” Sasori accused.

“Excuse me?” Corrin’s brows furrowed. Her expression contorted into a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief.

“You left them in another dimension.” Sasori nonchalantly pointed out. While his voice sounded casual, his eyes were sharp- they seethed with anger. 

“That’s– that was for their own safety!” Corrin sputtered, frowning. “We wanted to keep them safe and sound, away from the fighting.”

Sasori laughs at that, yet it’s harsh without any emotion. The feeling prickles at Corrin’s skin.

“Honestly, that’s what they all say.” Sasori scoffed, shaking his head. “You nobles all think alike, with your wishful thinking and good hearted intentions. I’ve been told time moves fairly differently there.”

Corrin bites her lip, looking down at her bare feet. 

“Imagine if the fighting goes on further than anticipated. The maids and butlers keep feeding them lies, but they remain compliant and continue waiting for you. “ Sasori continues, “but they’ll end up fairly older than you, should you ever return. They won’t know if and your spouse were killed because they were never told the truth.”

Corrin senses there’s a story behind his anger, slowly lifting her head to face him. Sasori’s face is blank faced as always, but his accusations cut into her deep.

“I–“ Corrin bites down at her words. “If I could prevent what happened to me, protect them from the bloodshed, I’d want to keep them safe. I’m sure that’s what your parents wanted for you too, Sasori.”

Sasori’s expression darkened, then turned away.

“I’m sure they did. Sasori replied, it felt distant. “But they never came home, and I was never given the reason why by that old hag. I had to look for it myself.”

Corrin feels her heart sink. That must've been why Chiyo looked so sad when she passed by beforehand.

“She wanted to protect you.” Corrin stated.

“But she still lied, I wondered if they would ever come back. It was Nohrians fault, according to the reports, but I assume with my current knowledge that may not be the case.” 

“Is that why you became a Sorcerer for Nohr?” Corrin blinks.

Sasori appeared surprised for a moment, but slipped back into his apathetic mask quickly.

“Yes. But I suppose your Father became aware of my true intent somehow.” Sasori replies with a shrug. “Regicide isn’t easy to do, but after looking into the fixed report logs I decided to leave there too.”

Corrin doesn’t know how to feel about any of this. But she supposed Fath– Garon had it coming after committing multiple atrocities, both inside and out. 

“So the reason why you helped my children is because you empathize with them.” Corrin concludes, watching his brows furrow. He indirectly told her that after spilling all it out.

“You’re delusional.” Sasori argues, voice clipped. “I only saved them on whim, besides I couldn’t leave them alone because they _ clung _ onto me.” 

“I want you to join us.” Corrin revealed, prompting Sasori to frown. “Our common goal is the same, we’re going after the same enemy. I can not divulge it to you because of certain reasons but....”

“Hmm...fine.” Sasori concedes with a sigh. “Because our goals align then.” He sighs, now turning back to face her. “You’re just as pushy as them.”

Corrin gives him a sheepish look and unlocks his cell, allowing him to leave his confinements. She needed to arrange a room for him while he stayed here. The moment he stepped into the hall, something barreled into the both of them.

“Mr. Sasori!” Kanna cries, “you’re out of jail!”

“I knew Mama could convince you!” Kano smiled, clinging onto his hands.

Sasori bristles at their touch. It doesn’t help that Corrin also placed a hand onto his shoulder with the most understanding in the world.

“I want my puppets.” Sasori stated, attempting to shrug them away. 

“You don’t need puppets if you have real people!” Kana admonishes with a frown, tugging on his hand. “C’mon we’ll show you around!”

Despite their size, the twins forcibly drag the red head outside of the jail and into the castle. Corrin walls behind them, watching the amusing sight of the rogue criminal being dragged around by children. 

She’d have to tell Chiyo later.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that FE: Fates have Automation Enemies which are similar to Karakuri Puppets, thus why I wrote this out. 
> 
> Sasori = A Mechanist Unit, and considering you can recruit enemies into your ranks it all works out. He also had some Ninja/Dark Mage/Sorcerer training too. 
> 
> Sakura is an Oni Chieftain bc I specifically wanted her to have a club and magic. Chiyo is a Mechanist, while Naruto would be a Kitsune and Kakashi a Master Ninja. I also love the trope of kids worming themselves into grumpy characters and I thought Sasori could relate a little to them. What with the whole being lied and worrying so much abt his parents coming back. I doubt he'd necessarily agree to the Baby Outrealms tbh bc of the anxiety induced feelings and loneliness that come with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
